


Five Seconds Flat

by mssrj_335



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (sort of), Cheesy, Crack-ish, Language, M/M, Objectification, Pointless, Pre-smut, don't blame me i was drinking, finn surprises poe while he's undressing, is that a thing?, pointless smutty thoughts, probably some ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn surprises Poe while he's undressing and things escalate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seconds Flat

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy

 

The stars could be falling. The world could be burning. Whatever was going to happen later didn’t matter because what was happening now was paralyzing him to the core. What sequence of events had brought him to this moment? What horrifying, diabolical evil had set this before him with no escape in sight? Well, maybe not no escape. Sweet stars but Poe Dameron was getting naked and Finn had just stumbled in on him in his own room. And, with that knowledge in hand, who would try to escape? To say that Finn had been pining for this particular ace pilot would be an understatement. At this moment, Poe hadn’t noticed Finn, frozen as he was in the doorway. A short hallway separated the door from the room, but not a line of sight, and Finn was getting an eyeful. Poe sat, legs spread on the edge of his bed, unlacing his boots. Finn felt decidedly creepy when Poe stood, stretched, and unbuckled his belt. Here he stood, door cracked, watching an ace Resistance pilot strip in his bedroom. He’d come to see Poe for a reason, but right now he couldn’t remember what exactly that reason was.

 

Finn shook his head. He readied himself and took a step forward when, the next second, Poe pulled his shirt over his head. He rolled his shoulders, working out a lingering ache he couldn’t seem to dispel. Dim light seemed to make Poe’s skin glow, light refracted off sweat dappling his back. Two seconds. Finn’s fingers twitched and his tongue fairly itched to taste muscles that rippled with the movement. He wondered if the pilot’s skin would taste like galaxies. Merciful stars, could he watch a moment more? Three seconds. Poe’s fingers hooked into the dark fabric of his pants and pulled them down over the curve of his ass, baring his sweet skin to the soft touch of air. Finn felt his trousers tighten as he stood silently in the doorway. Sweet deities, his ass. Every inch of Poe seemed to defy nature. He was perfectly contoured, seemingly designed to be touched, from the muscle of his calves to the fine, dark hair covering his chest. Finn bit his lip and stifled a small noise of want. Poe stepped out of his trousers into the cool, dark of the room with a pleased sort of sigh. Four seconds. Then, Finn threw him hands up in front of his face as Poe turned around, naked as the day he was born in five seconds flat. Don’t look, don’t look, don’t loo—

 

“Oh! Oh, shit! Poe—”

 

Oh, fuck. He looked.

 

“Finn? What are you—”

 

Finn desperately turned around and stared at the empty corridor outside the door. Stars, he’d done it now. Here he was, standing in Poe’s hallway with a hard-on with no good excuse whatsoever.

 

“Um, uh—I was supposed to give you some news,” Finn stammered.

 

He heard Poe take a few steps forward but he didn’t hear a rustle of fabric suggesting the pilot was putting anything on.

 

“Is it good news?” Poe asked quietly.

 

Oh, Poe was just behind him. By the Force, he could feel heat rolling off Poe’s skin and seeping into the air around him. He could reach back just now and touch Poe, if he wanted to. If Poe would let him…

 

“I uhh, I don’t remember,” he answered, a nervous laugh bubbling its way out of his throat.

 

Finn felt Poe’s hand close over his shoulder and shivered. It felt like he’d been touched with a live wire, electrifying him from his ears to his toes. Abruptly, Poe’s lips brushed hot against the shell of his ear and the pilot molded himself to Finn’s back, pressing in a molten line against him. Oh sweet stars, what—

 

“Would you like to come in? Maybe I can jog your memory,” Poe murmured. A hand crept its way across Finn’s chest, then down to the buckle of his belt and he shivered. “Then you can come in me.”

 

Finn gasped loudly and Poe wrapped tight arms around him, pressing Finn’s ass into the hard jut of his cock. Was this really happening? Poe yanked him back away from the door, locking it soundly before pushing Finn into the bed. Poe’s hands worked quick, pulling Finn’s shirt up and over his head before pressing insistent kisses to Finn’s lips.

 

Finn lay back in a daze. Sure, he’d thought maybe there might be chemistry there, but this? It was everything he wanted and it totally threw him off guard. He grabbed for Poe’s wrists as the pilot dipped his tongue into Finn’s mouth. Stars, but this was difficult.

 

“Poe, Poe!” he mumbled against his lips. “Hold on! What is this?”

 

Poe sat up and straddled Finn’s thighs, pinning him with an exasperated look. “What’s it feel like?”

 

Finn’s eyes widened and he stuttered protests, excuses. Poe rolled his eyes and settled back down on Finn’s chest, crossing his arms and propping his head up.

 

“I don’t leave my door unlocked,” he interjected.

 

Finn paused his babbling and narrowed his eyes. “What?”

 

“I don’t,” Poe repeated, “leave my door unlocked.”

 

Comprehension dawned on Finn’s face and he grinned timidly. “Was that all for me then?”

 

Poe smiled wickedly and ground his hips against Finn’s for an instant. Finn’s eyes rolled back and he groaned. “Do you want this?” Poe asked in a graveled voice.

 

“Yes,” Finn breathed.

 

“Then it was for you.”

 

Finn groaned again and attacked Poe’s mouth with renewed fervor. In five seconds, a whole new door opened for him. Poe’s fingers crept back to Finn’s belt and he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

 

“Didn’t you say something about jogging my memory?” Finn asked.

 

Poe grinned dangerously. “I believe I said something about coming, but we can start there.”

 


End file.
